Addiction
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: She was addicted, she knew it, but she wasn't going to stop


**Erin:** I wrote this fic a while ago but there was no category for Necessary Roughness so I had to e-mail and get it put up so now I can finally post this story! After watching all of Danielle's and Nico's reactions and conversations with each other I couldn't help but think what an awesome couple they would make. I just had to write a fanfic about them.

Disclaimer – I own nothing from Necessary Roughness. If I did… Well let's just say I would change things up a bit.

**Warning:** This is a _rate M_ fanfic. There is sex, nudity, and slight language. So here is your warning. Hate that stuff than don't read.

* * *

><p>Addiction<p>

His kisses where like a drug she just couldn't get enough of, an addiction that she couldn't quit, didn't want to quit. He is stronger than he looks as he slammed her into the table leaning her over. She gasped as he forced himself inside of her. She gripped the edges of wood her knuckles turning white. His fingers dug into her hips giving him control of the pace.

Control. He loved that and she hated giving it to him. That's why all their interactions ended in fights. He ordered her around and she refused to listen. He'd show up at all hours with no respect for her privacy. He knew things about her life even she didn't. All those fights, all that anger, frustration poured out in these moments of passion.

He leaned over her burying his face in the crook of her neck breathing in her scent. There was no slow romance between them. It was hot and sweaty almost violent interactions that always left them exhausted and satisfied for the moment. Until another wave hit.

She hated how she knew nothing about him, all his secrets and half-truths. Only when the mood struck him did he give her the smallest taste of what he had hidden. That's how he kept her hooked, giving her a taste to keep her coming back for more.

His hand covered hers while his other gripped her breast sending a wave of pleasure coursing through her body. He tossed her hair aside kissing the back of her neck, sucking and biting. This addiction she had to his touch, his taste, to him, it always left her wanting for more.

As a wave of pleasure surged through them she collapsed against the table his body covering hers. Standing up straight she turned around slowly to face him staring into his deep brown eyes. Leaning down he kissed her roughly leaving her lips red and swollen.

"You're a bastard," she muttered as his lips pressed against hers again. Her hand entangled in his dark locks.

"I know," he responded wrapping his arms around her body pressing his chest to hers.

"I hate you," it was a full on lie and they both knew that.

"I know." His kisses moved down her neck. Her eyes rolling back inside her head.

"Nico," she moaned.

He smirked against her skin. He knew she only ever thought of him. That only he had this power over her, this control. He was addicted to her. It forced him to always come back, to protect her from whatever or whomever it was that hurt her, whether it was her ex, which was most of the time, or someone else. He felt everything in high gear when he was around her. He actually cared what she thought which wasn't a good thing in his line of work. He couldn't let her see what power she had over him.

He hated to pull away from her but you can only stay in the shadows for so long. "We should get going Dr. Santino." How she hated it that he refused to call her by her first name, though he couldn't because that would give even more power to this woman who had shown up in his life.

The two of them dressed leaving the dark office. In the light their relationship didn't exist, couldn't exist. This addiction to each other was hidden in the shadows behind the lies. They would fight everyday and every night they would let their passion take over. Only then did they let themselves be satisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> So what do you think? Like the couple? Enjoy the story? Hate it? Please don't hate it. *sad face* But really what did you think? Let me know by reviewing!


End file.
